


splash

by indelibleposy



Series: tumblr fics [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2021, I just like it when they're soft together, bath time kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibleposy/pseuds/indelibleposy
Summary: "Yen lounges in Triss' bathtub, two empty wineglasses lined up along the lip near her head. Plants and candles litter most of the available surfaces in the bathroom. Triss' heinous folk music plays from the speaker in the corner, quiet enough that Yen can pretend not to hear it.'You better hurry up before the water cools, Triss,' Yen calls as she sinks to chin level in the hot water. There's a final sound of the closet door closing in the hallway.'Sorry, sorry,' Triss says, appearing in the doorway. She's got a bottle of red in one hand and flourishes a cupped piece of silicone in the other, 'I was looking for this!''And what on earth is that, darling?' Yen asks, only half paying attention as Triss sets down the wine and lets her towel drop, leaving her bare."modern day yennefer and triss take a bath together and cause a bit of an overflow. written for the prompt "caress" on a Femslash February list by bamf-jaskier on tumblr
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: tumblr fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176704
Kudos: 11





	splash

Yen lounges in Triss' bathtub, two empty wineglasses lined up along the lip near her head. Plants and candles litter most of the available surfaces in the bathroom. Triss' heinous folk music plays from the speaker in the corner, quiet enough that Yen can pretend not to hear it.

"You better hurry up before the water cools, Triss," Yen calls as she sinks to chin level in the hot water. There's a final sound of the closet door closing in the hallway.

"Sorry, sorry," Triss says, appearing in the doorway. She's got a bottle of red in one hand and flourishes a cupped piece of silicone in the other, "I was looking for this!"

"And what on earth is that, darling?" Yen asks, only half paying attention as Triss sets down the wine and lets her towel drop, leaving her bare.

"It goes over that overflow drain under the faucet, so the water doesn't get in and flood the pipe. Here, put it on there while I put up my hair."

Triss steps closer to hand off the cover, leaning over Yen. Yen sits up and reaches with her right hand to take it from Triss. Her left hand ghosts up the back of Triss' bared thigh, skimming just enough to feel goosebumps rise.

"Oh, so we may actually be able to finish our bath without any complaints from neighbors with leaky pipes?"

"It was one time!" Triss laughs, standing in front of the mirror.

"Twice," Yen says, turning to press the suction cups around the overflow drain, "and that's not including that time your neighbor glared at us in the parking lot."

"That could have been about anything! You've forgotten what it's like to live with other people in your building. Your complex is too empty; it's weird, Yen."

"There are several benefits to no neighbors, as you well know." Yen props her elbow on the edge of the tub and her chin on her hand, watching the curve of Triss' spine and the lift of her breasts as she raises her arms above her head, pulling her lush curls into a high bun. There's a freckle on the side of her ass that Yen's been waiting all day to bite.

"Perhaps," Triss says, "but my bathtub is bigger and therefore better." She twists one way, then the other, checking her bun in the mirror before nodding in approval. She turns towards Yen once more, picking up the bottle of wine as she adds, "which means I'm always going to win."

"Didn't realize it was a contest."

"With you, love? It's always a contest. Oh, fuck, that feels good." Triss moans as she dips one foot into the water. She slowly sinks into the tub opposite Yen, water rising to a dangerous level.

Yen barely lets her get settled before she's scooping up the wine glasses from her end and sliding into Triss' lap.

"That took you too long," she says, cupping Triss' cheek in one hand, "almost like you're being a tease."

"Who, me? I would never," Triss smiles, brown eyes laughing. "Wine?"

Yen hums, letting her thumb drift down to press in just below Triss' bottom lip. She drops an easy kiss against Triss' soft mouth. "Yes, please."

Yen shifts to hold a glass in each hand. Triss traces her fingers over Yen's to hold each glass steady as she pours the wine. The bottle is lowered carefully to the floor. Yen feels Triss' hand caress her hip as she takes a deep drink from her glass.

"Did you bring out the good cabernet?" Yen asks, swirling the liquid in her glass.

"Only the best for my girl," Triss says. She leans up to kiss Yen again. Yen can taste the wine on her tongue.

"Much appreciated," Yen replies, dipping down for another kiss. They stay curved together like that for long moments, free hands slipping down slick skin, stained lips moving in harmony. At some point, Yen sets down her wineglass and wraps both her arms around Triss' neck, fingers moving up to tease wisps of hair left free. Her hips move in increasingly wider circles against the warmth of Triss' lap until the sound of water turns from gently lapping at the side of the tub into waves surging over the lip onto the tile.

They pull away from each other, Triss breathing a soft "fuck" against Yen's collarbone.

"That's probably why bathtubs have an overflow drain in the first place." Yen can't resist pointing out even as she reaches for breath.

"You would really think the drain cover would come with a warning or something for us hapless lesbians."

"Maybe the company had expected lesbians to be bright enough to anticipate this sort of issue."

"Hmm...seems like an unfair expectation. I'll make sure to include this in my Amazon review." Triss presses a chaste kiss to Yen's neck. "Should we continue this after the water gets cold?"

"No sense in wasting water," Yen agrees. She carefully leans over the edge and snags a nearby towel. She swipes it half heartedly through the puddle of water on the floor and lets it lie in the deepest part. Good enough.

Yen tops off their glasses and presses hers into Triss' hand with a quick "hold this." Gingerly, she turns in Triss' lap and leans back against her chest. Triss brings her knees up to bracket Yen's hips, allowing her to settle closer.

"This good?" Yen asks, tipping her head back against Triss' shoulder. Triss drops a kiss against Yen's temple and hands her the wineglass.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! the prompt came from [this list](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt)  
> you can catch me on tumblr [here](http://indelibleposies.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
